Specialization
:See Specializations for just a summary of class info and listings of specific abilities. Overview Upon the release of Patch 5.0.4 (the main pre-patch before the Mists of Pandaria expansion), specialization turned certain class spells exclusive under a specific class specialization. With the major revision of the talent system, most of the existing talents that are learned previously by spending talent points have been incorporated as specialization abilities and are learned automatically at a designated character level. Specialization selection still happens upon reaching level 10. Each point of Mastery bonus (not rating) obtained from gear and other sources will increase specialization Mastery by 12.5% or one-eighth of the base value. In Legion All characters have max-spec potential; i.e. demon hunters can dual-spec, druids can quad-spec, and the remainder of the classes can tri-spec.BlizzCon 2015 Q&A Panel Characters can now change between any of their specializations while out of combat. Action bar configurations and talent loadouts are saved for each specialization. In Warlords of Draenor All specializations now receive a 5% bonus to specific secondary stat bonuses received from all sources. This bonus is granted through new passive abilities or additional effects added to existing passive abilities. In Cataclysm "Specialization" referred to the concept of choosing a talent tree introduced in the Cataclysm expansion. A character is asked choose a specialization at level 10 before spending their first talent point. Making that choice gave the character some passive bonuses they need to effective in their chosen role, as well as a signature ability of their tree. Each tree had its own Mastery. You learned Mastery from your trainer at level 80. This is still true as of Mists of Pandaria. For hybrid classes, selecting a specialization would determine the role (healing, tanking, melee DPS or ranged DPS) that the character is optimized for. For hybrid classes (excluding Priests) a character's specialization determined the attribute increased by the armor specialization bonus. The armor specialization bonus is a 5% increase of your primary attribute while wearing your correct armor class (plate, mail, leather or cloth) in all slots. For hybrids, the primary attribute depends on the specialization chosen. Primary attributes *'Intellect' is considered the primary attribute for healers and offensive casters, i.e. Balance and Restoration druids, all mages, Mistweaver monks, Holy paladins, all priests, Elemental and Restoration shaman, and all warlocks. *'Agility' is considered the primary attribute for leather and mail wearing melee damage dealers and hunters, i.e. Feral druids in cat form, all hunters, Windwalker monks, all rogues, and Enhancement shaman. *'Strength' is considered the primary attribute for plate wearing melee damage dealers, i.e. Frost and Unholy death knights, Retribution paladins, Arms, and Fury warriors. *'Stamina' is considered the primary attribute for tanks i.e. Blood death knights, Guardian druids in bear form, Brewmaster monks, Protection paladins, and Protection warriors. The Vengeance mechanic The April 2010 class preview introduced the Vengeance mechanic. Class specializations As of Legion, many previous core abilities were moved to specialization abilities. In Mists of Pandaria, a few abilities and passive bonuses were obtained just for selecting a specialization, but many abilities and passives are gained while leveling, usually starting from level 11 to 20. In Cataclysm several abilities and passive bonuses were obtained just for selecting a talent tree and do not cost a single talent point. In fact they are obtained before the first talent point is spent. Damage and Healing numbers given for abilities reflected maximum rank (level 85 at the time). Patch changes * * Mists of Pandaria.}} * References See also * Specializations - a summary of class specific info External links Category:Classes Category:Specializations Category:Talents